Seeing The Light
by Silver-Butterflyy
Summary: Shayla Winters has been blind her whole life. Now, when she and her father moved to Forks, they live down the street from the Cullens. Shayla befriends them, and it's all okay, until she meets a certain werewolf.Wolf/Shayla later on.Chapter1isup. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of a new fan fiction I am now writing called Seeing The Light, and if you are reading my other fan fiction 'My New Life' that will get updated frequently along with this one. These are my two main stories right now.**

**So, I only own Shayla and Mark Winters.**

**On with the story.**

Shayla Winters was driving with her Dad, Mark Winters, into the rainy town of Forks. Shayla has been blind her whole life, so she couldn't see the extraordinary shades of green threw out the whole town, the lighter colors in the leaves, while the damper and darker colored moss hung to the trees and sat on the ground. All she could get from it was the Forest smell; the pine and the wood. She could smell the salt water fro La-Push's Beach, and she sat there thinking about it.

Shayla Winters is a seventeen year old girl who has light blue eyes and light curly brown hair that falls just past her shoulder, is around five foot five, and has a small build. Even though Shayla is blind, she never wanted a Seeing Eye dog, as her dad suggested. Instead she learnt how to be independent with echo vibration, which is clicking your tongue and then hearing where the vibrations hit the objects in front of you, telling you where things are. But no matter what she always wore her sunglasses, so no one could tell right away that she was blind. She just didn't like people babying her that's all.

Shayla and her father moved away from their old town for no specific reason other than for a change in scenery, or in Shayla's case, just for a change. Her mom wasn't around any more since she left Shayla and her father when Shayla was three for another man. Shayla didn't care, it has always been just her and her dad, and that was the way she liked it.

"Dad, are we almost there?" Shayla asked as she was jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Yep," Mark replied stopping the engine of the car. As soon as he said that Shayla was already unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the door. "Wait up, kid," he called after her, and when he finally caught up with her she was standing patiently on the porch.

The house was a two-story newly built house, right on the out side of Forks. The house was deep shade of green, with a huge two car garage. It had a black shingles, with a white wooden porch. The whole place was surrounded by trees, and apparently they had no neighbors. (**Picture in Profile.)**

"Hurry up," she pleaded. Mark sighed at his daughter's behavior. He pulled out the key to the house, unlocking the door. Before an audible click was heard, Shayla was pushing the door open and walking clicked her tongue hearing were she was.

The house started in the front hall way which led had two entry ways and a door. One entry was for the kitchen, which was all brand new stainless steal, and had an island in the middle of the space, with tall chairs; that was used as a kitchen table. One was for the living room, which was empty until the moving truck got there the next day with all of their stuff. The door was a bed room, which had a small bath attached.

Then there was a stair case at the end of the hall. Up then stairs there was a bedroom the was square and completely empty except for a door in the room leading to a huge bathroom which held a huge tub _and _a stand up shower, with a huge mirror that hung over the white ceramic sink. The toilet was over in the corner and was plain.

Shayla and Mark walked around the house, checking everything out, but pretty much wandering around. Mark told Shayla she could have the master bedroom and he would take the downstairs one.

After everything was decided, they went back out into the rain, grabbing their knapsacks which contained clothes for two nights, as well as their sleeping bags, and toiletries. As they were about to step into the thresh hold, a car pulled into the driveway. Shayla and Mark turned, hearing the vehicle pull in. The car was a red jeep and inside was two boys, a dark brown haired one, and one blond; but of course Shayla couldn't see this, she only stood there, starring at the driveway.

"Hello," the blond one said with a slight southern accent, "My name is Jasper, and this is my brother Edward. We just wanted to welcome you to the town. We live down the road."

"Hello; I'm Shayla, and this is my father Mark," she told them, stepping off the porch, quietly clicking her tongue so she knew where to go. She held out her hand to the boys, and they both took a step and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said. They both had very soft musical voices, like bells, assessed Shayla.

"Our mother, Esme, some how knew you guys don't have your stuff here yet, and told us to bring over a couple mattresses so you could sleep comfortably. We have a couple in the car. Also, she wanted us to invite you for dinner." That was the Jasper guy talking, Shayla noticed, but only because Jasper was the one with the accent.

"Thank you," Mark replied, "We were going to sleep on the ground in sleeping bags." He chuckled.

"We'll grab the mattresses, and follow you both inside," Edward told them as he and Jasper went to the back of the jeep, grabbing two mattresses, and followed Mark and Shayla inside.

"I can carry the one I'm using to my room; can you boys help Shayla with the other. The room at the top of the stairs is hers." Edward handed Mark the one mattress and then followed Jasper and Shayla up the stair case.

Jasper threw the mattress down on the floor, and then sat on it. Shayla clicked her tongue lowly and followed, as did Edward, but without the tongue clicking.

"Are you going to Forks High?" Jasper asked her and she nodded.

"Me and my family could give you a ride if you want," Edward offered.

"Sure and there are more of you?" she asked incredulously. Jasper nodded.

"There are me, my girlfriend Alice, who is Edward's sister, then Edward's brother Emmett, who is dating my twin, Rosalie. Then there is Bella, Edwards girlfriend, but we consider her family," Jasper explained.

"So wait; i thought Edward and you were brothers? And if that is true, then you are dating your own sister, and your other sister is dating your other brother, and then Edward has Bella, who is not related to any of you. Your family is confusing." Shayla sighed.

"Okay, to make this less confusing then... Jasper and Rosalie are foster children who were adopted by Carlisle and Esme our parents, and Alice Emmett and I were only adopted, not foster kids, but are still brothers and sisters. So it's all legal that were together," Edward clarified for her.

"Oh; that makes a lot more scents. And thanks, I would like to catch a ride with you if that's not a problem."

"No problem at all. We'll pick you up at around eight since classes start at eight twenty."

"That is perfect."

"Come on, Esme is expecting us for six, it's already five to, we should get going." Jasper and Edward stood up, and then followed by Shayla. Shayla followed them out of the room and down the stairs, clicking her tongue all the way.

"Dad, are you coming to dinner?" Shayla shouted as her dad appeared out of the door way.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Shayla, you can ride with us if you want, and then have your dad follow behind in his car," Jasper suggested.

"No thanks, I will ride with my dad," Shayla responded. By then everyone was already walking out the door, and into the right vehicles.

Well in the car, Shayla quickly buckled her seatbelt, as her father did the same. "Those are good boy," Mark commented with a suggestive tone.

"Dad," she groaned, "Yes they are very nice, and I catch your suggestive tone. I told you before that I don't want to date right now, besides they are already taken."

"Really; by who?" Mark pulled put of the driveway, backing onto the road/

"Jasper has Alice, who is Edward's sister, and Edward's brother Emmett has Rosalie who is Jasper's twin, and Edward has Bella, who isn't related to any of them, but is considered family."

"Wait, what?" Mark asked, clearly as confused as she had been. "Aren't Jasper and Edward brothers? So if that's the case, Jasper is dating his own sister, and their other sister is dating their other brother and Edward is dating Bella, no relation though." Mark repeated her from before.

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins who were in foster care then adopted by Carlisle and Esme, who are the parents. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are all siblings, but were also adopted. So everything is legal."Shayla clarified for her dad, just like Edward had done for her. Mark made an _ahh_ing sound, showing that he now understood.

The car came to a stop in the driveway behind the red jeep, and Mark and Shayla got out, ready to have dinner with the Cullen's.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for this. I hate authors notes too, but this is nessasary. So i will not be posting anything for another couple weeks, i'm on vaction with my family and am using my cousins labtop, \which is annoying.

I have chapters ready for both of my stories, Seeing the light and My new Life. But they are on my computer at home, which is a plane ride away.

Also my computer is officaly messed up, so it might be a longer wait for chapters. I will try, but can't promise you anything.

Okay, again, sorry.

Sincerley, Briar / Silver


End file.
